


Fowling His Own Nest

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: April Showers 2014, Bird Puns, Episode: Playing Chicken, Gen, Missing Scene, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gives Ann something to grouse about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fowling His Own Nest

When Ann walks into the kitchen and finds a big, brown bird walking around on her countertop, she does what any reasonable woman would do: she turns around, goes to the foot of the steps, and _hollers_ for her husband.

Like a good husband, Bobby comes running. And, like a fool, he relaxes when he sees she is all right.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he says, putting a hand on her arm. "You scared me."

She crooks her finger in a wordless _follow me_ and walks toward the kitchen. She lets the problem explain itself.

"Oh, _damn_ ," Bobby says. "The cage mustn't have been latched."

Ann crosses her arms. "You think?"

The three minutes her husband spends chasing a pheasant around the room more than make up for the fact that there _is_ a pheasant in the room, but Ann has no intention of letting Bobby know that. By the time he gets the bird in the cage, she has a stern look back on her face.

"Now, suppose you tell me why there's a pheasant in my house."

"There isn't," Bobby says.

Ann gives him a look and gestures to the cage. "I can _see_ it."

"That, my dear, is not a pheasant." Bobby takes her by the arms and leads her over to the cage. "It is a lesser prairie chicken."

"Why?"

"Because he's too small to be a greater prairie chicken?"

" _Bobby_."

"All right, all right, all right," he says quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I can't tell you. And, no, I can't tell you where he came from or where he's going. But I promise, he's just passing through."

"Oh, that much I was already certain of," Ann says, walking over to the patio door. She slides it open. "In fact, he's leavin' right now. And when you're done doin' whatever it is you intend to do with your chicken, you can come right back in here and clean everything he mighta walked on."

There's a twinkle in his eye and a smirk tugging at his mouth. "What I intend to do with my chicken?" he repeats.

Ann holds up a finger. "Don't."

Bobby shrugs and picks up the cage. "C'mon, buddy," he says to the bird, giving Ann a sideways look as he slips past her and out the door. "Before we get ourselves choked."

Ann throws a dishtowel after him, but laughs in spite of herself.


End file.
